Last Resort
by KeepItUp
Summary: Five years after the events of the 'Freeze' Arendelle has returned to its former wealth and prosperity under the rule of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. However, when a desperate and deserted Prince returns in need of the Queen's help, chaos in the kingdom arises.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the Great Winter befell the kingdom of Arendelle, and since then the region had grown to be prosperous and flourishing in success and wealth. Of course there has been conflict with trade partners and allies as a result of the unexpected and powerful storm, but the issues had been sorted and peace and trust restored between the kingdoms. Through it all Corona had remained a strong partner, perhaps because of the close friendship between families, and had really been the sole reason Arendelle lasted. Words and gifts could not repay such kindness and faith, but the Queen had sent many letters an ships despite the Princess of Corona's adamant protests.

Princess Anna and Kristoff had tied the knot last year and were already planning for their firstborn.

Queen Elsa was a firm and fair ruler and praied by many for her skill and wit, and her recently acquired and impressive persuasive tongue. She was by no means a trickster or weasel, but she was incredibly talented with words and could tame even the most close minded kings. Over time she has increased her mastery of her powers, and although accidents happen they paled in comparison to the 'incident'.

In fact, everything had been going so well the Queen had almost forgotten what happened back then, and she could have if it weren't for the disturbing sight before her.

It was no question that the twelve older brothers waiting in the Southern Isles would be ready and willing to divy out an appropriate punishment for their youngest sibling. Considering the attempted assassination of the Queen and Princess. What was not expected was to see the very man who stood so menacingly and indifferent, crumpled and sobbing on the floor before her throne. He was in rags and his once neatly combed hair was terribly unkept and long. He now sported facial hair on his upper lip and chin, not quite a beard but given time it would become one. Most of the muscle he possessed when they had first met had withered but not gone, it was obvious his health suffered. Had his brothers inflicted such pain upon him?

Banishment. In the pathetic whimpering she had certainly heard that word spat out onto the ground. Execution for treason must not have fit the bill it seemed. Elsa would imagine anyone who knew of what transpired would without a doubt reject him anything be it sales, housing, food. It could be safely assumed he spent his years in the wilderness on his own, and eventually it became too much.

It looked like Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had been broken.

"I've done a horrible thing and I'm sorry, I am truly and deeply sorry for what I've done. I have come in desperation to Her Graciousness to ask if she could spare a place to sleep. Even the stables will do, please." He was borderline hysterical, his palms flat on the ground leaning in a deep bow so his forehead touched the floor. He was curled up on his knees shaking from the cold. Elsa, head held high, looked down at him from her high seat and frowned.

"Listen Prince Hans, I think-" she was rudely cut off.

"It's just Hans, Your Majesty." He muttered, trying to calm himself down. "Along with the banishment, I have been stripped of my title and position." The former prince was quite for a moment, the sound of his breathing echoing in the chamber like room. His wild emotion and tension and hopelessness combating her calm, almost cold demeanor. Hans was a great many things in that moment; a helpless and broken man, a child, an animal, but he wasn't stupid. He never was. Neither was she.

"Please I'm begging you."

The Queen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're actions against this kingdom and it's people are not so easy to forgive, Hans." Her fingers tapped rhythmically against the arm of her throne.

"I'm not asking to be forgiven, Your Majesty, I only wish to apologize."

"I acknowledge your apology, but I cannot accept it." Her voice was so casual and indifferent he visibly tensed. "Your history has proven you deceitful and cunning, I shall not be so quick to fall into your traps again. Whether or not you have other plans you have yet to give any evidence why I should trust you, or anyone in Arendelle for that matter." The former Prince looked up at her, his emerald eyes had turned bleary and dim. What did he expect? Pity? From the Queen he had tried to kill, and her sister. He clenched his jaw, not in anger but in preparation to rejoin the raging winter outside.

"Understood. I shall take my leave then." His usually confident voice had shriveled into nothing more than a rough whisper. He slowly stood and nodded, turning on his heel toward the door. Elsa stopped tapping and bit her cheek, conflicted. She pursed her lips and curled her thin fingers into her palm as a fist before she sighed, a puff of white expelling into the air like a dragon exhaling smoke before a fire.

"Just a minute, Hans. While I may not trust you or your intentions I realize that beneath it all you're still human. It's not only suicide but incredibly stupid to go out into this storm as ill-equipped as you are." It was a blow, but it was gentle. "Besides I still owe you a debt." Hans whipped around, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm not following."

"You did save my life from the Duke's men, and myself back then. In return it is only fair I allow you to stay here until the storm passes. While this is not enough to repay what you have done in your brief moments of kindness, it is all I can do." Not that she really even had to, he did try and kill her. However, her father had taught her better and despite his wrong doings she wouldn't be who she was without him, or even here. Hans seemed to understand the danger and risk she would be taking allowing a traitor to stay in the palace and stiffly nodded. While he knew he deserved none of this and that she had been completely justified in her distrust, somewhere within him it still stung.

"Thank you. Words cannot express my gratitude." He bowed.

"And Hans." The red head looked up with genuine interest. Elsa's voice lowered, an unspoken threat woven in her words, " It would be in everyone's best interest if you did not interact with Princess Anna during your stay." For emphasis the temperature in the room dropped to a chilling degree. Hans stood up, straightening his back. The realization she was harboring a known traitor and banished prince set in. The effect this news could have on her reputation...let alone Anna ever finding out she allowed the very man who betrayed her an left her to freeze to stay here. This was a risk. Even more dangerous knowing he had nothing to lose.

"Of course." Elsa stood, her magenta cloak pooling around her feet.

"Kai, would you show him to his room and get him some clothes?" Her voice had turned from stern to a soft sweet, a smaller boy came from behind bowed politely and told him to follow. The Queen's sharp eyes cutting into the back of his skull as he left, weaving through the many halls and doors to a small, empty room in the back of the castle. At least it was warm and safe, probably the safest of places to be actually. Kai retrieved fresh clothes and left them in a stack on the bed. Hans thanked him and flopped unceremoniously on the mattress, exhaling comfortably burying his face in the soft surface.

He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, letting his weary eyes slip closed for his first real sleep in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for this story send me a PM! I could really use the help.

* * *

As soon as Hans had exited the throne Elsa slumped back in her chair letting loose a breath she hadn't realized she has been holding. It was a miraculous thing no one had noticed the patch of ice forming under her feet. She didn't even bother melting it, figuring someone would scrape it off tomorrow. Her body felt spent and tense all at the same time. In the best of times something always had to go wrong. But nothing could have prepared her for this. What on Earth was she thinking? Letting that snake into the castle willingly, he could be planning his next one man coup at this very moment!

Yet, she knew he wasn't. Thoughts and suspicions of his intentions clouded her mind filling her with unease and anxiety. Though, beneath the piling stress and paranoia there was a sliver of certainty and calmness that kept her sane. Despite his treasonous past Elsa knew that right now, there wasn't another motive. In their short time together she had come to know him better than that, his pride would have kept him miles away from Arendelle. He was too arrogant to even think for a moment to come crawling back for help from the very person he tried to kill. Let alone swallow his massive ego to fake an episode in order to squeeze sympathy, or perhaps empathy, from the Queen as part of a larger and more sinister plot.

So why was he here? He had tumbled through her doors, falling to his knees with tragic conviction and begged her for a place to sleep. He _begged. _The worst part was she let him stay.

"What am I doing?" Elsa groaned, dropping her head in her hands. This was bad. There was no way Anna wouldn't find out, she was too nosy. Not in a bad way, but sometimes there were things she shouldn't know. Elsa clasped her hands together, elbows on her knees and pressed her lips to her fist while her heels tapped lightly against the wood floor. Thin eyebrows pinched together and eyes opened worriedly, staring at a nameless seam in a rug for guidance. What was she going to do?

It was then that she felt a stone drop in her stomach. Maybe this _was _another trick. The possibility was there and the likelihood was high and this situation was more detrimental to her than him in every sensible outcome. He had already lost everything, all he could do was gain. Still, he wouldn't sink this low to enact another devious attempt at a overthrow, it just wasn't like Hans. What choice did she have anyhow? Was she just supposed to leave him out to die in the icy blizzard that whipped and roared beyond the sturdy palace doors? She couldn't, as a Queen she had a responsibility over her people and all within her kingdom, citizen or not. As a person, sending a helpless man to a frozen grave, it was groundless as of now and morally unjust.

The conflict inside her raged on like the storm until finally she decided there was no use worrying now. He was already here and would probably be here for quite some time if the weather continued as it was. The only thing to do now was to keep a close eye on him at all times. No exceptions. Probably a master of stealth and evasion, she could take no chances but to send her very best, the years could have made him rusty. Or very, very sharp.

"Gerda," Elsa called, her voice of stone turned small and soft, like that of a child. An older woman who was a few years from her first wrinkles approached her with a polite bow. The Queen scratched her cheek thoughtfully, "Could yourself and Kai keep tabs on our guest during his stay? I wish too keep a watchful set of eyes on him while he's here."

"Yes, Your Majesty, and if I may I would suggest you get some sleep. You've been mighty busy lately and it's ought to be awfully draining, even on a young woman." She offered a sympathetic smile, Elsa returned the gesture with a grateful sparkle in her eyes. She thanked her and rose from the throne, which now seemed far too big for her slim frame, and headed up the swirling staircase to her room. The last month had been constant meetings about how to handle this drastic winter season, after she assured the party the change in weather had nothing to do with her special 'talents'. At this point the issue of establishing a food supply to last the season, and emergency resources had been settled. All that was left was to wait out the storm, assess the damages to any goods or property and handle it from there.

It was all a waiting game. The pieces were in place, so now the only thing left to do was be patient. Elsa stripped down to her underclothes, neatly folding the old dress and cloak leaving it on the small, worn chair in the corner. She would deal with it tomorrow morning after an eagerly awaited rest. Having slipped into her night clothes she quietly climbed into bed rolling on her side, ready to drift into a deep sleep. However, it seemed sleep would once again escape her grasp as scars became tender wounds and reopened, violent images of swords and red hair and ice penetrated her mind and burrowed deep inside of her chest. Her heart clenched and twisted much like her stomach as sweat pricked her skin and chills ran down her spine, shaking her to her core worse than any cold weather ever could. At last she shot up at the climax of her dreams, blankets flying off the bed as frost creeped up the walls and wooden posts of her bed. A familiar crackling beating into her ear drums breeding headaches like icicles in her brain. The temperature plummeted below zero, or what felt like below zero, her breaths coming out in short, labored puffs of white clouds. This wasn't uncommon for her to wake abruptly in the midst of the night from less than pleasant memories infiltrating her conscience. Though it had been weeks since her last episode, the sudden reoccurrence had surprised her.

Apparently, it seemed that the banished former prince had brought more than just a broken soul to the castle. Elsa curled forward into her knees and wept as the poisonous desperation in her heart filled her to the very brim. Everything stung with betrayal and disappointment as the past slithered into the present. In a moment of fragility and weakness, Elsa carefully grabbed onto anything she could find, navigating through the darkness until she had reached a familiar door. The blond skillfully crept into the quite room, closing the door with an almost imperceptible click behind her. A sigh of relief.

There she was, sweetly sleeping beneath the sheets, warm and _alive._

Elsa slowly approached the already inhabited bed, quietly crawling in with her sister, clinging to her warmth and drinking in the soft sounds of breathing. She placed a chaste kiss the her sister's peaceful temple, nuzzling into the pillows, and falling asleep, unashamed of these moments of vulnerability. The last thing she pictured before being pulled back into a deep slumber was the smiling, freckled face that could make the light of the sun seem dim in comparison.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day had been a simple and easy one. Elsa had carried on with the days proceedings as if it had been any other day, and it was. But the overhanging fear of being discovered as a harborer weighed on her like a stone and chain. It wasn't until Gerda had brought news of Hans' whereabouts. He had been passed out in his assigned room the entire day, and looked as though he would be spending the rest of it in the same manner. In fact, Hans had slept through the entire first day, most of the second, and half of the third. He had been in such a deep sleep Elsa feared he might have slipped into a coma, but he stirred and sluggishly marched around his room, then falling asleep again.

The first week of his unexpected stay had carried on like this, with his zombie-esque mannerisms and extremely generous sleep cycles, it was clear his weak and worn body was catching up on much needed rest. The Queen was relieved and made quick work of assembling a schedule for her guest when he became more mobile. She could not have him meandering around the halls during the busiest hours of the day, and in his current state he would be absentminded enough to do so.

Gerda and Kai assembled a list of times that were open for the banished prince to take his meals or be allowed out of his room for whatever reasons. They knew best, since they were around to see when people came and went to handle business, as the Queen was too occupied.

"But that's when the dignitaries arrive!"

"No it's not, besides they won't be in the dining hall, not until noon at least."

"Gerda I say this with the upmost respect-"

The older woman raised a hand, silencing him immediately, a tired sigh escaping her lungs. She laid the quill gently on the table, capped the ink well, and folded the messy parchment careful not to smear the still wet ink. With sluggish pace she handed the piece to Kai.

"Take this to his room, we can figure out the kinks later. Right now I think we all need some rest." Kai nodded and thanked her for her help, turning on his heel and heading down the hall, the taps of his boots fading as he went. Gerda slumped back in the creaky wooden chair, her eyes barely open as her lids became heavy with growing exhaustion. She surely hoped the Queen knew what she had gotten herself into.

For the most part, Hans stuck to his assigned schedule, he evaded citizens that passed through the gates, dignitaries and other royalties here on business. It seemed to be smooth sailing and for that, Elsa was grateful.

She wasn't grateful, however, for the times he didn't.

In the middle of the second week the storm had passed, but the town was snowed in. Most took too making snowmen and playing out in the powder, children ran about in excitement and joy at the winter's gift. The damage had been minimal and trade was back on track, everything seemed to be in order.

That is, until Elsa found a firey haired intruder waiting in her room.

"Hans!" The door behind her slammed closed, hoping to shut out any spying eyes had they not already seen him there. He lounged at the foot of her bed a hand swept through his neatly combed hair. His condition had noticeably improved since she had last seen him, his beard coming to fruishion. The Queen cracked open her door and peeked out for any eavesdroppers, when she was sure they were alone she closed the door and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty," He slipped off the bed rather clumsily for a Prince, and bowed. "I just wanted to thank you in person, for everything." Her lips curled downward in a light frown, this was quite a stunt to pull at a time like this. Regardless if anyone saw him if they so much as heard a man's voice in her room-

"You could have requested Gerda or Kai to pass the message," her voice was tight, strained with frustration and surprise, and if she was honest, fear. It had not occurred to her the position they were in, locked in a room with her attempted assassin. "Where are they? They are supposed to be watching you." The man scratched the back of his neck, his expression melting into a sheepish grin. For a moment Elsa wondered if he had done something unfavorable, he carried himself like a child who'd been caught red- handed in the biscuit tin.

"I might have released a horse," he shrunk further under her gaze, "in the castle." There was a long moment of silence after his confession, Elsa stared on with wide eyed disbelief. He was an absolute child, this boy who was two years her senior, was a compete adolescent. A stark contrast from his darker and more manipulative side that she was oh so familiar with. Perhaps that was what Anna found so endearing about him when they had first met, they were both reckless. To find any common ground with another person must have been a thrill for her. Elsa could

only assume childlike imagination made him all the more clever, and even more dangerous.

"So, to thank me for my extreme generosity, you let loose a panicked stallion into the castle?" Hans tensed up and shot his hands out in front of him, he shook them wildly.

"Your Majesty that's not- I'm sorry that wasn't my intention!" Without so much as second for her to relieve him the slim bodied man dropped to the floor and pressed his forehead into the carpet, much like the way he had when he first pleaded to her. The image reminded her that, despite his brief lapse, he was still the banished prince of the Southern Isles. It sent a dreadful chill to her core as he presented his shaking self, an unfamiliar air of vulnerability and fear encased him. He has been so powerful then. Time had really changed the both of them, she could hardly recognize him anymore.

"Hans," her voice low but gentle, "on your feet." The red head hesitated as he visibly flinched like he had been struck, slowly he rose and kept his eyes on the floor. The frightened animal inside of him reared it's ugly head, he had transformed into a punished dog, head low and spine bent. Elsa swallowed, a familiar feeling of dread pooled in her stomach.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he whispered, his voice had become curiously thick. The Queen lifted her chin, her gaze lowered onto him and her glacial stare chilled him to the bone. His shoulders visibly shook.

"I understand your position and sympathize with your plea, but I cannot and will not tolerate chaos and childish pranks in this castle." The hunching figure nodded curtly, fists clenched at his sides. She narrowed her eyes and continued, "The storm is over, but you are in no condition to be exposed to the elements at this time. You are permitted to stay until the end of the month when the snow melts. So, until then I need you to keep from causing trouble, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The tempurature in the room dropped as his voice cut through the air. It was monotonous and quiet, but at the same time loaded with emotion. It was them that she decided there had been enough of this back and forth.

"I suggest you return to your chambers," another nod and he left, he rushed right by her and nearly ran out the door. When he was far enough out of sight Elsa released a breath she hadn't realized she had held. Her lithe form sagged and leaned against the nearest wall for support, a light frost glazed the wallpaper. Kai and Gerda were her most trusted friends besides her sister and her sister's husband, yet he managed to evade them so easily. She feared he would soon use this advantage for his own gain and resort back to his old ways, assuming he ever strayed from them.

Hans cursed himself as he fled down the long, endless hallways, what if the Queen decide she'd had enough of him? She could expose him and publicly execute him for all he knew, and she might. It was incredible what time had done to her, she always had a natural born elegance about her that only seemed to improve with age. As if all this time she was meant to be Queen and somehow that pierced his chest with guilt for what he had tried to do years ago. There was something else about her, something that had changed but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was her eyes, they could flit through every emotion and give a stare so frigid it could freeze you to the bone. With one look an army could be brought to its knees and shake in fear, she could slip into your mind and punish you without so much as a word or touch. It unnerved him, how skillful she has become in manipulation without even a clue of what she could do. Maybe it was the rawness of it all that made it so potent.

Hans didn't get a chance to finish his musing when we was knocked to the floor, the air in his lungs forced out of him by the impact as the sound of hooves faded into the distance. In retrospect that idea was probably the worst he had ever come up with.

"Oh geez, are you okay?" A voice asked from above him and offered their hand, Hans rubbed his aching temples and accepted. The person hoisted him up onto his feet and brushed off the front of his shirt. "I'm so sorry I don't know how that horse got in here but I'll catch him. How's your head? Took quite the fall, you did," the voice spoke and kept and arm out to steady him. Hans froze, the voice sounded familiar and a rock of dread plummeted in his chest when he realized who it belonged to.

Oh no.

"Princess Anna!" He shouted, he scrambled for something to him his face, only able to unwrap the scarf around his neck to cover his eyes. Anna tilted her head, confused at the stranger's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she apologized. "Have we met before? You seem very familiar."

"Uh," Hans realized that keeping the facial hair was probably the best decision of the day, "no, I'm afraid not, uh, Princess. I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I'm very late for something very important." Before Anna could protest the banished royal booked it down the hall and didn't stop until he was safe behind the doors of his room. The red head furrowed her brow in bewilderment, what a strange man. She shrugged and continue her search for the rogue stallion.

"Here, Horsie! He-No don't eat the curtains!"


	4. Chapter 4

Security had tightened its grip around the former Prince, perhaps slinking through the castle to invade the Royal Majesty's personal chambers to 'thank' her was not as good an idea as he had originally thought. There was a strange suffocation about being locked behind heavy wooden doors for twenty hours a day. So this is what prison felt like, he mused as he lay on the rudimentary mattress, thoughts of prison from home invaded his mind as he imagined himself chained behind those unbreakable iron bars. Yet, the more he thought of it he realized the picture had changed and replaced himself with the figure of someone much smaller and lithe, with hair of near white color. He knew who he had seen when their eyes pierced his, and brought him rocketing back into the real world. Hans shook the vision away and brought two fingers to rub his temples with, a disgruntled groan left his lips. His hair tickled the tips of his ears and he decided he had let it grow too long. With sloth like movements he rose from the bed and crossed into the small excuse of a bathroom, they allowed him to have razors and a slab of reflective glass in his room while in solitary confinement. What bad would it do if he ended himself? It would probably be easier on them if he just dropped dead, after all it's a lot less work to hide a dead body than a live one.  
Hans picked up a blade and cut along his chin with small, quick flicks as hair tumbled through the air and landed on the dusty floor. The process was long and tedious with only a blade and a smudged glass, but he managed to get the job done and grinned when familiar sideburns returned. Only faint signs of stubble remained, but it would have to do. A small knock on the door startled him.  
"Who's there?" He called from the bathroom. There was a pause and for a moment he wondered if they didn't hear him, he opened his mouth to ask again but a muffled voice came from beyond the wood.  
"Elsa," his eyebrow raised and he quickly opened the door.  
"Your Majesty? My what a surprise, is there something you need?" Those sharp eyes narrowed slightly, clearly parts of his old self had come back, a veil of snobbish attitude laces his words.  
"Am I Interrupting something, Hans? Or perhaps you were expecting someone else?" She snapped back, displeasure evident on her face.  
"I'm sure someone else would have been more uplifting," he muttered. Elsa scowled, her forehead creased slightly.  
"I would check that attitude if I were you, unless you would rather return to the hills," there were those eyes again, they stared right into him and he could feel it in the pit if his stomach. He'd be damned if he let it show.  
"Although it may not have occurred to you, Queen Elsa, but maybe I prefer the company of the woods over this third rate town house."  
He knew he should not have said anything, let alone insult the Queen's castle in front of the Queen herself and he instantly regretted it. It was out of place and out of line and he had no reason to say it, but somehow he felt the need to snap and hiss. It could have been this period of isolation had messed with his head. Involuntarily, he felt himself tremble in his own boots and the nervous twists erupt and wind around in his chest and stomach. Elsa hadn't hardly flinched but her eyes narrowed dangerously, her small size seemed to double before him as she became bigger than he. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke.  
"Is that why you crawled here on your knees and begged for mercy? That is, if you loved your wilderness home so much. Now, I have been incredibly generous but my streak is near its end if your behavior persists like this." She took a few steps closer until they were inches apart, in reality he was much taller than she, but at that moment Elsa had become ten foot one. "I recommend you keep yourself in line, Hans. Or else the consequences will be worse than just letting you go." He had the urge to swallow but he repressed it, something began to stir in his belly and he couldn't place what it was but he didn't like it. She glared holes in his skull, it became too uncomfortable to look into her eyes for so long so he let his wander elsewhere. He chose instead to stare at her hair, loosely braided and draped over her shoulder. His green irises flicked across her face and noticed the faint creases there, before they traveled downward. The black turtleneck dress provided a strong contrast to her skin. Everything about her seemed so soft with the exception of her eyes, a trait of youth he realized.  
"Do I make myself clear?" He blinked.  
"I-yes, of course," Elsa rolled her shoulders back and started down the hallway. Before she disappeared around the corner she stopped and turned toward him.  
"Are you coming or what? I have other business to attend. I hope you don't think I came here just to be insulted by an ungrateful guest."  
Hans threw her a baffled look and glanced down at his current state of dress. The Queen followed his eyes and quickly averted them when she noticed his current attire-or lack thereof-and cleared her throat. "...On second thought, if you could get yourself decent I will be waiting in my study. I'm sure Gerda can show you the way." Without another word she left.  
He took his time getting dressed, anything to delay whatever was to occur in that stuffy old study, he didn't need a guide for he already knew where he was headed. He may or may not have explored what he could during his great escape days ago. The banished prince stood outside the intricately painted doors, fist raised and ready to rap on the wooden surface, but something held him back. If he were to be honest with himself he would admit the Queen did frighten him to a great extent, something happened after his departure years ago that had affected her. She had become a ruler of strictness and there was a deep rooted coldness about her that one could physically sense in the atmosphere. It wasn't a hostile coldness per say yet it unnerved him and commanded all those in her presence to pause an listen. A desperate need of approval from Her Majesty.  
Then again, Hans never was an honest man.  
He knocked lightly three times and waited for permission to enter, when he turned the handle and entered he was surprised by how cold it was. He could see his breath spill out before him in a white fog and he knew something was wrong. Elsa waved a hand at him without so much as a look up.  
"Sit, we have to talk," Hans cautiously lowered himself into the creaky wooden chair, he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" The tension in the air was nearly palpable and he noticed that, although the pen was poised between her fingers and hovered just over the parchment, she had made no move thus far to write anything. The silence dragged on for a moment longer, her eyebrows pulled together as she prepared herself for the conversation she wasn't sure she was ready to have. With a deep breath she explained.  
"She knows you're here."  
His eyes shot open and straightened his back that a pole was shoved down the back of his shirt, there was no need for details. They both knew who 'she' was and even though it shouldn't have, the news grasped his heart with icy claws and suffocated him. Why did he care? No danger would come to him from this, or at least he didn't think so. If anything it was the Queen who should be afraid, the people would not stand for their ruler if they knew she harbored a traitor. Of her own kingdom no less. He watched her with wide eyes, unable to form a response. She sighed.  
"Fortunately, she doesn't no that it IS you, but she is aware there is an unmanned guest." She gave him a pointed look. "What I want to know, Hans, is how she found out."  
He fidgeted nervously under her gaze, suddenly self conscience of his dress for an unknown reason. He tugged the loops of his trousers and shrugged sharply.  
"Perhaps she did some sleuthing of her own." He suggested, but it was an obvious lie. Elsa glared.  
"Now is not the time for games, I hope you realize the consequences should this secret if ours ever leak beyond the castle walls. I will not hesitate to treat as a prisoner of treason."  
"Of course," so she planned to save herself in the end? Throw him to the wolves and execute him I'm front of a riled crowd that would cheer her on. He blinked, had he expected anything different? It was logical, it made perfect sense all things considered. He WAS a traitor and a criminal, and he should have been executed years before. Apparently, somewhere deep in the less relevant parts of his being, he had hoped that maybe she would defend him. Hans could have punched his own teeth out.  
"I bumped into her, but it won't happen again." The Queen eyed him suspiciously, her fingers tapped against the smooth desk. After a moment she nodded.  
"I trust it won't, Hans," she said his name with venom, but managed to maintain her composure. He raised a brow and noticed the pen had snapped in half at some point and spilled its liquid contents all over the papers on her desk. Elsa followed his eyes and hers widened a fraction, she dropped the remnants of inky pen carcass and examined her stained hand. Only a faint evidence of heat slipped into her cheeks at the mess and Hans realized how dwarfed she was by the large chair and desk. For a moment she looked like the young reagent she was, he stared down at her curiously. Elsa glanced up at him and threw her shoulders back in faux confidence and he nearly stumbled. The sharp eyes of hers had softened only slightly, but it was enough to cause him to step back in surprise.  
"I, ahem, Your Majesty," he nodded stiffly and excused himself, despite her somewhat bewildered and angry stare. He descended the swirling staircases back to his small room and nearly slammed the door behind him. He ran a frantic hand through his hair.  
Oh no.  
He actually felt sorry he tried to kill her.


End file.
